


Breaking Point

by Paidendryl



Series: Story Requests [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ghost Eyes is there to comfort him, Gideon wakes up from a nightmare and breaks down, M/M, Starts off angsty, after all, after weirdmaggedon, first time writing this kind of stuff, he's Gideon's hench-angel, sorry if Gideon's a little OOC, there's a bit of fluff if ya look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: He sighed, falling back in his bed and staring at the ceiling. How long had it been since Bill’s ruling? Two years? He was eleven years old now, no longer the short, fat kid he was back then. He still had most of his baby fat and a noticeable muffin top, but it was nothing that really irritated him in anyway. Gideon had always loved himself as he was, despite how power crazy he had been when he was nine. He closed his eyes and tried his best to do away with the traumatic events of his past. Though he rarely got panic attacks or plagued by his mistakes, there were still things that triggered them. For example, he was deathly afraid of silly suits, something that made most people poke fun at him, but he knew that if they had experienced what he had, then they wouldn’t be laughing. And sometimes, when he was by himself, drawing a blank for what to do, his mind would take him back and he would find himself seeking out comfort as he sobbed insistently, wanting to desperately take back his mistakes and make everything right again.
He wanted to feel right again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this for an anon! Sorry it's so late, I meant to post it earlier, but I've been stuck at the hospital for a while.
> 
> Anon said: _I was wondering if you would be willing to write some Gideon X Ghost Eyes? There's like no fic for that pairing and I really love your writing. I would love fem!gideon but regular Gideon is amazing too. I just need more Gideon fic in general._

It was late in the afternoon when Gideon awoke, his mind spinning and sweat covering his body. He’d had another nightmare. Not the same one, but still scary and frightening all the same.

Normally, his dreams would consist of Weirdmageddon. They weren’t always terrible, but they were enough to put him on edge, to keep him living with guilt, to keep him from feeling happy. He sat up in his bed, pushing the sheets back to look at his legs. There was a dull, familiar ache to them. The kind from when Bill had made him dance for an eternity as punishment. It was terrifying to know that that was what his future would consist of had the Pines failed on their mission. He knew he was indebted to them, and not just to make up for his crimes, but for the freedom they gave him as well.

He sighed, falling back in his bed and staring at the ceiling. How long had it been since Bill’s ruling? Two years? He was eleven years old now, no longer the short, fat kid he was back then. He still had most of his baby fat and a noticeable muffin top, but it was nothing that really irritated him in anyway. Gideon had always loved himself as he was, despite how power crazy he had been when he was nine. He closed his eyes and tried his best to do away with the traumatic events of his past. Though he rarely got panic attacks or plagued by his mistakes, there were still things that triggered them. For example, he was deathly afraid of silly suits, something that made most people poke fun at him, but he knew that if they had experienced what he had, then they wouldn’t be laughing. And sometimes, when he was by himself, drawing a blank for what to do, his mind would take him back and he would find himself seeking out comfort as he sobbed insistently, wanting to desperately take back his mistakes and make everything right again.

He wanted to feel right again.

Sometimes he did, and those days he could do anything. But for the most part, a part of Gideon had lost his shine, he had somehow forgotten what it was like to be normal.

He rolled over and curled into a tight ball, he wondered briefly if he called Mabel and tell her how sorry he was, _again_. Or talk to Dipper and apologize to him repeatedly as well. Or maybe, he could ask to see if Pacifica maybe wanted to hang out. The last option was pretty good, Pacifica had been teaching him how to golf and he enjoyed spending his time with her. He was able to talk to her and express his feelings without getting judge too harshly for it as well. He was able to tell her about how terrible he felt for the misery he gave the Pines twins and she would agree with him because she too was in the wrong. They had become a duo, brother and sister in a sort of way-though neither of them would ever admit to that.

Yet, despite how much he wanted to hang with her, he just couldn’t get the energy to. His nightmare had him shaken, had him living in the past still. He could hear Bill’s evil laughter, recall the terror he went through as he was turned into a dancing puppet, recalled being turned into the tapestry and trapped in a dark, endless void. He remembered not being able to see anything, yet being filled with the most awful of feelings ever. It was the feeling of hopelessness, entrapment, and above all, fear.

In short it was horrible and Gideon suffered silently through his nightmares because they were too scary to recall and share with others. He turned his head into the pillow, feeling tears slip out. He hated this feeling, hated feeling so vulnerable.

There was small knock on the door and he froze. Who could that have been? His dad? Mom? He sat up quickly, wiping away the tears and trying to get himself to look as normal as possible. He was about to get up from the bed when the door creaked open and in popped his favorite person of all time.

“Ghost eyes!” he exclaimed, jumping out of bed and bounding over towards the ex-prisoner. Ghost eyes grinned and caught the boy as he jumped up and hugged him tightly. During their fight against Bill and after his entrapment in the cage and being forced to dance, he had watched his henchmen all get turned into stone and forced to join Bill’s throne. It was terrifying to watch and Gideon remembered screaming out to Ghost Eyes before he was turned.

“Hello Gideon!” The man boomed, hugging the child back before setting him down on the ground, “I wasn’t expecting you to sleep in so late.”

Gideon chuckled and looked away, “Oh…yeah, well I, uh, decided to just relax in bed today, ya know?” He said uneasily. Ghost Eyes stared at him, his white eyes looking into the boy’s. He frowned before picking up the boy and carrying him to the bed. Gideon shrieked and clutched onto the man before being unceremoniously dropped. He bounced briefly before settling himself and looking up at Ghost Eyes.

“Your eyes are red,” The man said.

“They are?”

“Yes, and your pillow is stained with water. Have you been crying?”

Gideon paled, sputtering for a moment before glaring, “W-what?! ‘Course not!” He scoffed, “Do I look like a baby to you?” He got soft at the last part and looked away. Ghost Eyes had always been smarter and wiser than he appeared, so Gideon knew it was pointless to lie. The man knew him through and through, yet, the child didn’t want to look weak. He _couldn’t_ let himself look weak. He was the leader, he was the strong one. He was supposed to cry, he shouldn’t be crying at all.

“You look like you have,” Ghost Eyes argued.

“Well I wasn’t!” Gideon snapped, “What kind of leader would I be if I cried like a wimp? I’m strong! Not weak! I can handle whatever happens to me! I can…I c-…” The tears came back again and Gideon’s face was red and hot. He found that for once, he _didn’t_ want to be the strong one. Yet, he struggled fiercely to stop the tears. He angrily wiped them away only to be met with more. He hated himself for it. He had lasted _two years_ without breaking and now? He was an idiot! He should’ve been stronger! He _had_ to be stronger! But the dream…that cursed dream had pushed him too far, had broken through his barriers and left him shredded. He felt a large, comforting hand on him and he leaned into it, allowing himself to be held. He hid his face against his hench-angel’s chest and clung tightly onto his clothes.

“Gideon?” Ghost Eyes spoke softly, “How long have you been holding this in?”

The eleven year old choked on a sob before pushing himself away and trying to gather himself, he wiped at his tears before meeting his friend’s gaze, “F-for- _hiccup_ -t-two y-years…” he choked out, “I-I didn’t m-mean- _hiccup_ -to l-let y-you d- _hic_ -down,” he sobbed, giving up on trying to get a grip on himself. Ghost Eyes watched silently, pitying the boy as he let out every emotion he had kept hidden.

“Why?” He asked, after a moment of silence.

Gideon sniffled and swallowed, his body jerking from the sobs he was trying and failing to hold in, “I w-wanted to look strong,” he confessed, “I’m y-your leader- _sniffle_ -I c-couldn’t let myself look weak i-in front you all. I-I know h-how m-much you g-guys h-hate that…”

Ghost Eyes clucked his tongue and shook his head, he grabbed onto Gideon’s shoulders gently, making the boy meet his gaze. He wiped a tear from Gideon’s face gently and offered his best comforting smile, “You’re our leader no matter what. Sure we don’t like weak people, but we _love_ you. You’re not weak, you’re the toughest kid we know. You helped defeat an all-powerful demon, you faced him off even though you knew what he would do. You’re strong, Gideon.”

“B-but I don’t f-feel str-strong!” He cried back, “I c-can’t do it, Ghost Eyes! I tried and tried, but the dreams just keep getting darker- _sob-_ I f-feel so dis- _hic_ -disconnected a-and guilty! I’m a bad person!- _hiccup_ -A t-terrible one! I m-made the d-deal w-with Bill that locked up the greatest person on this planet! I-I hurt the p-person- _hiccup_ -I c-cared for more than ever! I was a pain! I’m evil! I’m rotten! I’m-!”

“Enough.”

Gideon was rendered silent when he was brought into a bone crushing hug. The word was said so softly and calmly that he had no idea what to say anymore. He listened to the soft heartbeat in the chest he was pressed against and he could feel Ghost Eyes trembling softly.

“Ghost-Eyes…?” He whispered.

“I don’t understand why you’re saying things like that,” The man said, as if he hadn’t heard the child, “You’re _not_ bad or evil. You made a mistake, it’s human. You were a just a small _kid_ back then. But that’s not who you were, Gideon. Don’t you see? Your mistakes don’t define you. They never had. When we were back in the prison, don’t you remember how easily we all liked you? Sure you could be difficult, stubborn, and sometimes flat out crazy, but you were a child.”

“B-but I got you guys turned into stone…”

“Yeah, but it was for a noble reason. We all knew what we were doing, but we stayed with you because you gave us the strength we needed. You _are_ our leader Gideon, and we’ll stick by you no matter what.”

“Even if I cry?” Gideon asked quietly. Ghost Eyes chuckled.

“Yes, even if you cry. Because crying is normal, kid. It’s okay to let it out when it gets rough, it’s okay to show your weak side. You don’t have to always be strong for us Gideon. That’s why you got me, remember? To help support you and help you grow? I can’t do it if you constantly shoulder everything.”

Gideon felt himself calming, and a small fuzzy feeling entered his chest. He held onto Ghost Eyes a little longer, feeling safe and secure. Ghost Eyes made him feel funny sometimes, the man was always making him brim to the top with happiness. Ghost Eyes made him feel confident in himself because he believed in him. The man never failed to help him through anything. He was the perfect henchman, the greatest friend ever. Gideon treasured him more than anything.

“Thanks,” Gideon sighed, closing his eyes as he rested against the tough prisoner, “You’re my best hench-angel,” he murmured, relaxing little by little.

Ghost Eyes smiled fondly, holding Gideon just a little closer, “And you’re my best leader.”

**Author's Note:**

> (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋ well Anon, I hope I did good...I'm not sure what to do really, so I decided to go with a little sadness and fluff. I hope I provided at least a little of what you wanted, if not, I am really sorry!!
> 
> Also, I apologize for it being so late! I meant to have it up earlier, but I got into a small accident. I had to stay at the hospital for a while and it hurt to move my hands and fingers.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar errors!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!) 
> 
> Got story prompts or requests? Wanna see art made by me? Wanna bug me just because or ask questions? Go visit me on tumblr--> @paidenzilla


End file.
